Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 70/@comment-5103044-20170105175948
So each rapper from an ERB tends to have a line/lines that really stands out to me; one that is particularly catchy. From season 5 here is my list. What about you guys? Martin: "Man, your fat jokes are worse than your pipe smoke! My show's the hottest thing on HBO!" Tolkien: "I cut my teeth in the trenches of the Somme!" Ramsay: "I'm a culinary innovator; you're no creator!" Child: "Oh please. Your defeat's guranteed! Concede! I've got this in the bag: sous-vide!" Jefferson: "I topple any tyrant so kings and pirates beware! I'm so down with revolutions I invented the swivel chair!" Douglas: "The face of a free man, taught himself to read, man! No compromise; you couldn't whip a 5th of me, man!" Bond (Craig): "Sipping dry martinis and peeling off bikinis, not rapping against Swedish-pumping weenies!" Powers: "I've never seen such a miserable spy! I've also never seen a man with glistening thighs!" Bond (Connery): "It's the most prominent dominant bomb spy, so pay homage!" Bruce Banner: "I'll school you in this battle of the baddest Bruce! With your He-Man haircut and your Daisy Dukes!" Bruce Jenner: "You're so strong when you get mad! Too bad you can'y go back to protect your mom from yor dad!" Hulk: "Best thing you make: Kylie ass! She eighteen? Hulk smash!" Caitlyn Jenner: "That's my teenage daughter, man; I have to forbid this! I'll put a javelin through your jolly green discus!" Ivan: "You're a land rover; I'm a land expander here to hand you your first loss, Alexander!" Alexander: "Hey, fella! Swell diss. But now you've got the Panhellenist from Pella hella pissed!" Frederick: "Now bring me my chair! I'm weary from tearing you a new derriere from here to Red Square!" Catherine: "I'm picking up where Peter the Great left off! Bringing sexy back to House Romanov!" Clinton: "You don't care about the job, Trump. You just think the desk is shiny!" Trump: "They want a strong male leader who can stand up to China! Not a crooked little wishy-washy bleeding heart vagina!" Lincoln: "I'm so sick and tired of this ridiculous shit! If this is the best my party gets then my party should quit!" Ash: "Got the highest speed stat, drops raps lightning fast! Open my pockets and go (Charizard) on your ass!" Darwin: "Look, mighty morphin Michael Vick, your animated slave fights make me sick!" WW: "But don't be scared I let bats down easy. So you don't gotta worry 'bout a thing little Stevie!" Stevie: "How you gonna talk about a bat being blind? You need to echo-relocate to the Fourth of July!" Hawk: "I mean look at that thing! That slope is gigantic! Even I wouldn't fly off a ramp that titanic!" Gretzky: "Timeout! Let's talk about athletic acheivment. You and I have so many world records between us. 184! That's planty of 'em. And I set 183 of 'em!" Roosevelt: "My parents died when they were young and it was morbid but at least they didn't ditch me while they were alive like yours did!" Churchill: "Look at Roosevelt! The dude's about to lose the bout to Churchill! If a bullet to a chest won't stop you, my words will!"